Sorcerer
Sorcerer (魔術師) is a class in the Valkyrie Profile series. The title of female members in this class is sorceress. The sorcerer class are commonly referred to as "Mage", "Magician", "Spellcaster", and "Magus" (in Valkyrie Profile: Covenent of the Plume). They are noted for their versatility in attack and support options. Unlike other classes, their primary attack statistic is MAG. Valkyrie Profile Battle Sorcerers of Valkyrie Profile learn spells from grimoires and can remember up to ten spells at a time; these spells include defensive and offensive magics. With every casting of any particular type of spell, the sorcerer must a wait a certain number of turns before they are able to cast again (the duration depending on the casted spell), which is marked by the bar underneath their health, the CT (Charge Time). The CT can be reseted by waiting a number of turns or by absorbing orbs dropped by enemies (much like normal fighter characters who used PWS). The sorcerer can set an offensive magic as their primary attack to join in with other characters during the attack phase (but can still use other offensive spells from the menu if not waiting) and enchant an advanced version of the set spell for their Purify Weird Soul. However if given the appropriate staff, they can also enchant Great Magic instead of the advanced version which grants the sorcerer the ability to damage every opponent on the field. The usage of sorcerers are varied depending on the play style of the player because of their versatile nature. Sorcerers can be used as gauge raisers because of the amount attack spells raise, damage dealers because of the high power of spells, crowd control because of the range great magic, and support because they are the the only class (outside of item usage) that have restorative and support options. Magic and the skill "Wait Reaction" cannot be guarded, further enhancing the versatility. The main drawback for mages is that spells and great magic have high charge time. Also, since mages have less health than other character classes, and can only equip lighter armor and robes, Sorcerers will die quickly in battle if not placed in the rear position where many enemy physical attacks will not be able to reach them. Members *Mystina *Lezard Valeth *Gandar *Jelanda *Lorenta *Lyseria *Nanami *Shiho *Yumei Weapons Sorcerers have a large selection of 17 staves that they can equip. Also, despite having a katana icon, the Dragonbane can be equipped by Sorcerers, and for all purposes, functions like a staff. *Ruby Mace *Element Scepter *Ether Scepter *Holy Prayer *Dragonbane *Crystal Wand *Accepter Rod *Unicorn's Horn *Alchemy Wand *Infinity Rod *Holy Wand 'Adventia' *Absolute Force *Noble Desire *Deluge Scepter *Wand of Apocalypse *Wand 'Mystic Sage' *Holy Wand of Telos Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Battle Sorcerers are an exclusively male class in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Similar to Valkyrie Profile, sorcerers have a versatile nature but differ in that each Sorcerer learns all their spells at different levels (dependent on the sorcerer), no longer use set-able attack spells from the menu (which are replaced by offensive spells), and no longer have an advanced version of the set attack spell to use as a Soul Crush (each sorcerer has one of four Great Magics instead). Sorcerers play the same role as in Valkyrie Profile. As there is no charge time, mages can cast spells every turn. Members *Mithra *Lezard Valeth *Alm / Woltar *Khanon *Farant / Psoron *Seluvia *Masato / Xehnon *Aegis Weapons In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Sorcerers can equip 17 different staves. All staves are Blue Bludgeoning Runes. *Ruby Mace *Crystal Wand *Mystic Cult Staff *Infinity Rod *Mithril Wand *Lotus Wand *Alchemy Wand *Holy Rod *Dragonlore *Deluge Scepter *Unicorn's Horn *Ether Scepter *Monster Manifesto *Oreichalkos Staff *Caduceus *Wand of Apocalypse *Holy Wand of Telos Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Battle Sorcerers in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume an attack range of three and a movement range of three (including diagonals). Sorcerers use Wands as weapons and can equip light armor such as Crowns, Cloaks, Gloves, and Boots for protective wear. Similar to Valkyrie Profile, sorcerers have a versatile nature but differ in that each sorcerer can remember all spells learned through Spellbooks (instead of ten at a time), lose the ability to cast advanced version of set spells as a Soul Crush, and Great Magics only damage one opponent at a time (instead of all). Sorcerers play the same role as in Valkyrie Profile. Members *Fauxnel *Langrey *Lieselotte *Lockswell *Rosea Category:Classes